Life (prologue)
by divesangel
Summary: A story set in the past on NoseDive and Wildwing’s past. Has absolutely nothing to do with my other story, not even the created characters. Anywho, I don’t know how to summarize this without giving the end away, so….I guess you’ll just have ta rea
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Sorry, I know I'm behind on my other story "Left Behind", I have major writer's block there. If anybody has a suggestion of what you think should happen and want to give me an idea please do. I'll be sure to include you as co-author of that chapter or give you the proper credit. You can leave it in a review, email my as divesangel@yahoo.com, or chat with me. My instant messenger name is divesangel as well or fallingstarcat on aol.  
  
However this was a new idea I came up with while reading a poem. Warning this is a tearjerker, my second fanfic, and my first drama story. Please be kind, but honest. Thankx a million.  
  
Oh yeah, BlueMoonDuchess, sorry I haven't been reviewing you stories but I believe I've read them all and enjoyed them a lot. Keep up the great work. Guys, if you've never read any of her stories you have no clue what you're missing! Defiant must reads!!!  
  
Eifilen, loving your story! Wow, I can't wait for the next chapter! No rush, but please hurry!!!  
  
Summery: A story set in the past on NoseDive and Wildwing's past. Has absolutely nothing to do with my other story, not even the created characters. Anywho, I don't know how to summarize this without giving the end away, so..I guess you'll just have ta read it to find out  
  
  
  
Life(prologue)  
  
Wildwing awoke a 5:00 AM like it did every morning. He had to get to the rink before school for hockey practice and he couldn't afford to miss it. One reason was because he was the co-captain and goalie for the varsity team; the second Canard decided that since he was the captain, center, and Wildwing's best friend that he could attend practice, the third and final reason for both of the was Mandy and Trinity, their girlfriends. The thing was every morning him, Canard, Trinity, Mandy, and a select group of member for the team met for an hour practice and then went to some place for breakfast were they talked until time to head to school which took in at 8. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed he headed toward the door ton leave. Suddenly he saw a certain child with blond hair in front of him.  
  
"Where you going Wing?" NoseDive ask his brother before finishing off his Coco Puffs.  
  
"Same place I go every morning squirt, practice," he replied as-a-matter-of- factly. "Besides, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Cartoons" he grinned. "My show almost over, so can I come?"  
  
Wildwing thought for a moment before answering, "Sure kiddo," he smiled, "it'll be a blast! First we're gonna practice, and then meet and.well nevermind. You don't wanna know."  
  
"YES! Yes I do Wing! What are we gonna do? Who will we meet?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"We're going to meet the girls and." Wildwing pause knowing what would happen next.  
  
"Ewwwwww, GIRLS!?!?!?!"  
  
Wildwing couldn't help but laugh at the look on his brother's face.  
  
"GIRLS?!?!?!" he repeated once more. "What's wrong with yall!!! Man yall are weird. You're on your own!" He then went back to his cartoons trying to figure out what was wrong with his big brother.  
  
Wildwing laughed once more before gathering his stuff and leaving after saying by to Dive. He knew his little brother was to young to really understand liking girls. It never failed him.  
  
"Hi guys," he smiled upon arriving. "Ready for practice?"  
  
"Isn't that my call?" Canard mock challenged his friend.  
  
"Only if I let it be" Wing challenged back.  
  
"Boys," is what they both heard with a laugh and a sigh. They turned around and saw to girls. One had dark brown feathers, ice blue eyes, and white hair a little above her shoulders. She's a member of the school skate team (sorta like cheerleaders and/or the dance team for basketball and football games) as is her best friend Trinity who dates Canard. She has white feathers, clear green eyes, and long blonde hair that fall to about halfway down her back.  
  
"Mandy," Canard greeted nodding toward the white haired one. "Trinity," he smiled towards the other.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would show up," smirked Wing.  
  
"Nice to see you too Wing," she smiled to her boyfriend. "Come on Trin," she motioned towards her best friend who was hanging on Canard's shoulder while talking to him. "Flirt with your boyfriend later, unlike some people we're going to practice."  
  
"Hey!" Canard protested, "We're going to practice! We just have to wait on the rest of the guys!"  
  
"Whatever," Mandy replied as she started stretching.  
  
Trinity talked to Canard some more before joining her.  
  
"Hey guys and gals," called a tall grey mallard with black hair and silver eyes called as he arrived.  
  
"Hi Trent," smiled Wildwing. "What's the haps?"  
  
"Not to much, but I figured I ought to come to practice. What do you think,"  
  
"I think you finally did something smart," teased Canard.  
  
"Well, I guess there really is a first time for everything," added Wing.  
  
"Ya guys, good morning to you too." He then noticed Trinity and Mandy who had just finished stretching. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Practicing," Mandy answered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Trent, you should know that every time you ask a stupid question you're going to get a stupid answer," replied Trinity to her cousin.  
  
"So you're used to them huh?" he laughed. "No, really what I mend was how are yall going to practice without the rest of the squad?"  
  
"Ya! How are you? You said we couldn't practice without the team so how are you going to without yours?" asked Wing.  
  
"Easy, one step at a time," replied Trinity with a laugh.  
  
"Plus, we're just doing the part that we, as in us two, need to practice." chimed in Mandy.  
  
"In other words she's just to shy to say that she needs to practice for the regionals," added Trinity. "She's going out for the team and the routine is one I'm helping her create."  
  
"Cause you're trying out with me,"  
  
"Only to the state levels, if you try out for national then I'll come root for you but beyond that you're on your own,"  
  
"I know," Mandy assured.  
  
"Ladies," interrupted Canard, "I don't know much about dancing..but I do know that that by no means is practice. Skip the soap opera," he suggested.  
  
"Yes sir Captain Canard sir," Mandy replied in a military voice giving him a salute before she burst out laughing. "Seriously, thanks"  
  
"Good, then lets go," replied Trinity.  
  
The guys watched as they did a series of axles, jumps, flips, etc. with a graceful manner until the rest of the guys arrived where they practice till about 6:30 and then everyone went to the diner for breakfast.  
  
Author's note: If you couldn't tell this was more or less an introductory to the character in the story and how I have everyone's personally done. The poem will appear soon although I'm not sure when. Most likely the last chapter but everything adds up to it. I was going to release this as a one shot but decided to let yall know that I'm not dead.( Sorry so short 


	2. Bring on the Food

OOPS! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit on the mighty ducks in any way or form. Mandy, Trent, and Trinity are all my creations, plus whoever else I add along the way, but if you wanna use them then go a head and be my guest.  
  
Shout outs: 1) BlueMoonDuchess~ like I said her stories are great!!! Plus a special thank you to you for always reading and reviewing my stories and you totally deserve the shout out. Thankx for the complements on my idea!! Can't wait for another story from you!  
  
2) Hey Eifilen, I promise I'll get Left Behind's continuation out as soon as possible!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bring on the Food  
  
  
  
The guys watched as they did a series of axles, jumps, flips, etc. with a graceful manner until the rest of the guys arrived where they practice till about 6:30 and then everyone went to the diner for breakfast.  
  
"Well practice was interesting," smiled Trent, "especially when you fell down!" he laughed.  
  
"Was that before or after you tripped over your own feet?" Trinity countered playfully.  
  
"Alright you two," smiled Wing as he slid his arm over Mandy's shoulder.  
  
"Ya, can't you two ever be serious?" came a new voice. A tan girl with middle length black hair and brown eyes asked as she slid into a booth next to Trent. "Now, what's going on?"  
  
"Hi Phoenix," Mandy waved. "Clueless as usual I see,"  
  
"Hey Mand, and at least I know more than that blonde.  
  
"Alright now," came Trinity's voice. "I'm not even in this. But just for the record at least I didn't flunk the our science exam!"  
  
"What can I say, it was hard,"  
  
"It was an open book test!" replied Mandy.  
  
"Yea, plus." Trinity started  
  
The three were interrupted by the sound of laughter.  
  
"What's that about?" ask Mandy.  
  
"You three," laugh Trent.  
  
"Yea," smirked Canard, "now what were you saying about us boys earlier?"  
  
"That was different!" defended Trinity.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Wing, "how so?"  
  
"Because. cause. food's here" answered Trinity changing the subject.  
  
"Just like a girl," replied Trent receiving his food. "Can't win an argument so she changes the subject."  
  
"Phoenix, you'd better shut your boyfriend up," warned Mandy.  
  
"Wait, you two are dating now?" asked Canard.  
  
"And we weren't informed?" finished Wildwing.  
  
"Sure you were buddy," smiled Trent, "just then,"  
  
They all received there breakfast and began eating.  
  
Wildwing looked at Canard and then at his food. Canard returned a similar look and smirked.  
  
"After you buddy," he said just loud enough for Wing to hear.  
  
"My pleasure," he replied in an equally low voice before raising it. "Well Canard and myself decided that we should let you know things in advance, not after everyone else finds out. So duck,"  
  
"What?" asked Trent in a confused voice facing Phoenix, "why would we want to." but stopped and ducked just in time to dodge flying food, a mini puck shaped hash brown to be exact.  
  
"I know you just didn't!" replied Trent throwing food back and Wing and accidentally hitting Trinity.  
  
She in turn didn't bother to reply but threw it back and hit Phoenix.  
  
"No girlfriend, I think not," she replied before throwing some herself and hit Canard.  
  
"Finally some real fun," he smirked joining in.  
  
"Oh please," sighed Mandy, "you guys are so immature, I." but stopped as she to was hit by flying food. "That's it!!!! You are all so dead!!" she replied launching food into the air.  
  
The diner was filled with the noise of screams and laughter gathering the attention of many people, including one imparticular, the manager.  
  
The teens by this time were covered in food, ice, drink, and what ever else they were able to get a hold of. Of course it goes without saying that there area as well as others was a total disaster.  
  
"Excuse me!" called the manager over the noise as he carefully stepped over the mess. "What is the meaning of this?!" he asked pointing and looking at the surrounding area.  
  
Wing, not bothering to look who was speaking to them simply answered in an as-a-matter-of-a-fact tone that said the answer was pretty obvious, "It means there was there has been a food fight,"  
  
"Uhm. Wing," whispered Canard recognizing the man. "Psstt. yo buddy," he tried again pointing at the man.  
  
"What?" Wildwing as looking in the indicated direction. "Ya, so?"  
  
"That's the manager!"  
  
"Oh well if that's all. WHAT?!?!?!" he asked in disbelief. "Oh man, look I am so sorry!"  
  
"As you should be," replied the man, "as should the rest of you. Why, just look at this mess."  
  
The teens did as they were told and looked around, really looked around, for the first time noticing just how big of a mess their little fun and games had created.  
  
"Look Mr. Kindsley," started Canard taking control of the situation and talking to the elderly man, "Wing's right. We're all really sorry, right guys?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"And we're willing to do anything we need to too make this up to you and fix this," Once again every one nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well," he agreed with a gentle smile not really being that bad of a guy. "You can help us clean up a mess, after school. I'd hate to cause you all to be late. You can meet back here say 5-ish so you'll have time to go through school and rest,"  
  
"Thank you so much," smiled Mandy, "we're all really grateful."  
  
"Not a problem miss, now hurry along so you can change before school,"  
  
The group did as they were told and headed home.  
  
At the FlashBlade residence Nosedive was gathering his stuff and tossing it into his book bag while Mrs. FlashBlade prepared his lunch and Mr. FlashBlade read the morning paper. Suddenly they heard the door open and in stepped a very dirty Wildwing.  
  
"Why Wildwing dear," replied his mother, "why aren't you with your friends and what happened?"  
  
Mr. FlashBlade looked up from his paper just long to glance at his eldest son and then went back to reading before doing a double take. "What in the name of Ducaine did you get into?" he asked putting the paper aside.  
  
"Whoa bro!!" replied Nosedive as he tossed his stuff aside, "you're a totally wreck!! Cool!"  
  
"Nosedive, finish getting your stuff together honey," replied their mother, "come on I'll help you,"  
  
"Yes Mom," replied Dive lazily. He'd have to find out what happened later.  
  
"Well?" asked Mr. FlashBlade.  
  
"Me and the guys got into a food fight at the diner," he replied.  
  
"And."  
  
"We agreed to back to the diner after school and help and old man Kindsley,"  
  
"So he's okay with it?"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"Well I'm proud of you for taking care of it in such a mature manner."  
  
"Really? Thanks but Canard did most of it,"  
  
"But you agreed to it right?"  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"Then it's like I said no run and take a shower and put on some new clothes before the you're late for school. We'll talk about all the details when you return,"  
  
"Thanks Dad," Wildwing replied before heading upstairs.  
  
He had to admit that one cool thing about hi dad was that he knew how to handle things properly and wanted all the good details even of he got into trouble. At times he himself acted just like a kid.  
  
These were Wing's thoughts before hitting the shower.  
  
Author's note: I have no idea where that come from, it just popped in my head 


End file.
